


Nowhere Else in the Universe

by kathkin



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, fluffy fluff fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 21:24:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6583003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathkin/pseuds/kathkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>In that moment, the Doctor knew there was nowhere else in the universe he’d rather be than that street corner, standing in a puddle of orange lamp-light, with Jamie’s arms around him and his hands stuffed in Jamie’s coat.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nowhere Else in the Universe

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](http://ettelwenailinon.tumblr.com/post/138169792131/penny-anna-imanaires-perfect-couple-one) tumblr post. :)

The walk back to the TARDIS, cold stinging their cheeks, was conducted in amiable silence. The air around them was like icy-cold ink, the darkness broken only by the occasional gas street-lamp. Only in those pools of orange light was the snow perceptible; the flakes were so soft, the Doctor couldn’t feel them on his skin, only see them wavering down when there was light. Each time they passed beneath a street lamp, he tipped his head back to watch the snow dancing out of the night sky.

The clip of their footfalls on the pavement and the faint hiss, here and there, of gas lights were the only sounds on the darkened street. They walked so close together that now and then their arms brushed together. Perhaps Jamie meant to brush against him. The contact was reassuring, in the chilly darkness.

They stepped into the light of a street lamp and a corner loomed ahead. The Doctor stopped to get his bearings, turning on the spot – and the spell broke.

“Och,” said Jamie, stamping his feet against the cold, more of a sigh than an exclamation, “my poor knees are turnin’ blue.”

“Oh, dear,” said the Doctor. “Cup of something nice and warm when we get back to the TARDIS – and I’ll make you up a hot water bottle, eh?”

“Oh, aye,” said Jamie, nodding the way he did when he didn’t understand, but nonetheless approved. “Are ye not cold, in that flimsy cloak?”

“I’m quite alright,” said the Doctor, adjusting his cloak upon his shoulders. “I don’t really, ah, feel the cold – oh.”

Jamie had taken two steps towards him and taken the Doctor’s hands in his own. “Och, your hands are freezing.”

“Ah, yes –”

“Here, I’ll warm you up.”

“That’s really, not, ah, necessary…” The Doctor trailed into befuddled silence as Jamie began, tenderly, to rub his hands.

He was slightly embarrassed, and he knew he ought to say something, to let Jamie know that his efforts were somewhat fruitless, seeing as his hands weren’t going to get much warmer – but it felt rather – ah – nice – and the look on Jamie’s face was so fond and precious.

“There’s no need,” he said weakly.

“Ach,” said Jamie. “That’s no good.”

“Ah, you see –”

Before another word could pass the Doctor’s lips, Jamie had unzipped his coat a little way – and tucked the Doctor’s hands inside. “There ye go,” he said, smiling.

“Oh, my,” said the Doctor. It was deliciously warm inside Jamie’s coat. His hands were pressed snugly against Jamie’s chest and this was an altogether new experience and he – he didn’t know what to say or just what Jamie thought he was doing. He couldn’t say if this was Jamie’s way of flirting or just how boys acted with their friends, where Jamie was from.

And his hands were so _warm_. He curled his fingers, enjoying the heat that radiated from Jamie’s body.

He heard a soft chuckle. Glancing up at Jamie’s face, he saw that he was grinning. “Hmm?”

“You’re all pink,” said Jamie.

“Am I?” said the Doctor. “Well, ah, I’m rather cold.”

“Oh aye, is that all?” Jamie said. “And here I thought you were blushing.”

“Blushing? Me?” bluffed the Doctor. “Certainly not.”

“Ohhh, aye,” said Jamie, drawing out the words. He gave the Doctor a considering look.

And, without any warning whatsoever, darted forward and kissed him on the cheek.

The Doctor let out a soft, “oh!” of surprise. Were his hands not tucked so carefully inside Jamie’s coat, he would have touched his cheek at once.

“There we go,” said Jamie. “ _Now_ you’re blushing.”

“Good gracious,” said the Doctor. Jamie’s hands left his wrists. His arms slipped around the Doctor’s waist, pulling him closer, into a hug.

His breath was warm, fogging the air before his mouth, tickling the Doctor’s nose. There were snowflakes caught in his hair and on his eyelashes.

“You’re a very pretty pink,” said Jamie.

“Am I?” said the Doctor. “I’m, ah, sure it’s just a trick of the light.”

“If you say so.”

Jamie tipped his head forward, touching his forehead against the Doctor’s; and in that moment, the Doctor knew there was nowhere else in the universe he’d rather be than that street corner, standing in a puddle of orange lamp-light, with Jamie’s arms around him and his hands stuffed in Jamie’s coat.

“Mmm,” said Jamie, nuzzling him. “We’d best be movin’, before we freeze to the spot.”

“Oh, ah, yes.” The Doctor ducked his head to the right. “It’s this way, I, I think.”

Jamie’s arms slipped from his waist. With some reluctance, the Doctor tugged his hands out from Jamie’s coat, wincing at the shock of cold. “Better?” said Jamie.

“Oh, much better,” said the Doctor. “Come along.” Cocoa, he thought, when they got back to the TARDIS. Two mugs of nice hot cocoa.

As they stepped out of the light of the lamp, Jamie’s warm hand found his, and squeezed. They walked, hand in hand, along the dark street.


End file.
